Le cadeau parfait
by kichigai-tenshi
Summary: C'est un jour spécial pour Kurogane mais il veut qu'on lui foute la paix ! C'est sans compter sur Fye... LIME Kuro X Fye


**Titre :** Un cadeau parfait

**Genre :** lime (désolée les filles, pas le temps de faire un lemon ^^)

**Rating :** euh… en dessous de M, c'est K ? ou T ?

**Disclaimer :** tout TRC appartient aux Clamp. Dommage, j'aurais bien gardé Fye et Kurogane pour moi ^^ (surtout Fye)

* * *

Kurogane se doutait de quelque chose. La journée avait été trop calme. L'ignoble boule de poil blanche et le mage stupide avaient gardé leur langue dans leur poche et étaient resté au bord du petit lac qui bordait leur maison du moment. Les enfants étaient partis faire un tour, laissant le ninja pour une fois seul et dans le calme.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils me couvent quelque chose_, grognait-il intérieurement. _Peut-être même qu'ils ont osé me... _

Sa pensée n'osa pas aller plus loin. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Par Yuko, peut-être ? La Mégère des Dimensions avait de terrible pouvoir, après tout.

Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_Naaaan ! Impossible qu'ils soient au courant !!_

Rassuré par cette pensée, Kurogane replongea dans sa méditation, heureux.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Fye se glissa près du ninja et le contempla dormir un petit instant.

_Il serait presque mignon... quand il dort_, se dit-il avec un sourire. _Bon... Allons-y_...

Le magicien s'assit en tailleur en tête du lit et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kurogane. Apaisé par sa méditation, le ninja avait abaissé totalement sa garde et dormait profondément, sans défense. Fye se concentra, un petit bout de langue sorti - car il est de notoriété publique que l'on se concentre toujours mieux la langue sortie !

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Kurogane sentit des doigts fins se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il ne sursauta pas, comme il aurait dû le faire normalement, mais entrouvrit tout de même un oeil. Il vit au dessus de lui le visage souriant de Fye.

"Tu fais quoi, là ?, grommela le ninja.

- Je te masse le crâne, musarda Fye. Pour que tu sois un peu moins bougon.

- Je - ne - suis - pas - bou - gon !, bougonna Kurogane.

- Oh que si, Kuro-pon, tu es tout grognon. Mais... comme aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, je vais te faire un cadeau... qui va te détendre.

- Mon...? Comment tu sais ?"

Fye se glissa sur le ninja, les genoux de par et d'autre de ses hanches, et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon avec les siennes.

"Je sais tout, souffla sensuellement Fye. Et je suis doué pour un tas de choses..."

Le magicien glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du ninja tout étonné et il sourit dans son baiser quand il sentit les mains de Kuro s'attaquer à ses vêtements.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de ça", avoua Kuragane en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de Fye qui en geignit de plaisir.

ooOOooOOOooOOoo

Fye sourit tendrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il s'était attendu à tout... mais **ça** !!

Quand les enfants, Mokona et lui avaient décidés d'offrir un cadeau à Kurogane pour son anniversaire, ils s'étaient décidés d'un commun accord pour quelque chose de discret, sans que le ninja ne s'en aperçoive. Ils avaient donc opté pour une journée calme et un joli rêve – le rêve parfait - offert par les pouvoirs de Fye qui pour l'occasion avait accepté d'utiliser un peu de magie.

Fye pensait que son grognon de ninja aurait fait un rêve plein de fureur et de bataille, où il aurait vaincu tout le monde... mais non ! Kurogane, vu les petits gémissements qu'il émettait... faisait un rêve érotique !

"Et bien, murmura Fye amusé, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais, à la fille de tes rêves, mais ça à l'air de vous plaire, en tout cas."

Kurogane tressaillit et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement.

"Fyyyye..."

Le gémissement figea de stupeur le magicien qui faillit en tomber du lit.

ooOOooOOooOoooOOoo

Le monde était redevenu normal. Ou à peu près, du moins. Sakura était dans la lune, Shaolan la suivait comme son ombre en clamant qu'il trouverait toutes les plumes, Mokona piaillait dans tous les coins en bondissant... Seul Fye semblait un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Il était plus normal que la veille, dans le sens où il rigolait bêtement pour un rien, papotait pour un rien... bref, faisait beaucoup de vent pour rien... mais il semblait un peu tendu quand son regard croisait celui de Kurogane.

Le ninja aurait même mis sa main à couper qu'il l'avait vu rougir légèrement. Pourtant... c'était lui qui avait fait ce rêve, pas le magicien. Ou alors...

_Non, c'était forcément un rêve_, se répéta Kurogane pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. _Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve._..

Il fixa à nouveau Fye qui préparait le repas du soir. Le magicien sursauta légèrement quand il croisa son regard rubis, rougit et fit tomber un oeuf au sol en bafouillant qu'il était le roi des maladroits.

_Ok. Ce soir, je vais voir Fye dans sa chambre_, conclut Kurogane avec un sourire - intérieur, bien entendu. _Et il verra le genre de feux d'artifices qu'on fait dans mon pays pour fêter les anniversaires…_


End file.
